One Man
by PinkAngel17
Summary: M/G of course. There's only room for one man in Garcia's heart.


Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, but if I did…

* * *

Penelope was lying on her sofa just staring at her ceiling as a thousand thought ran through her head, but the thought that stood out the most was about Derek Morgan.

She had figured out that she was in love with him not long after starting at the BAU, but she also knew she didn't have a chance since he didn't love her. At least he didn't love her the same way. So she had joked and flirted and kept on dating other men in hopes that someone else would come along to sweep her off her feet. But they never did.

Then Kevin had come along. At first she really thought that it could work, but after the last case where Derek was almost shot, she realized that she only had room for one man in her heart and it didn't seem like he was going to be leaving any time soon. So she had broken up with Kevin. He wasn't too happy, but after an hour of yelling he seemed to get the picture.

Now here she was two days later lying around on her day off and thinking about the love of her life.

Penelope sighed and rubbed her eyes before sitting up and heading for the kitchen to get something for a headache. Once she had taken something she opened the cupboard to see what she could have for lunch, but found it almost empty. She checked the fridge to find it the same way. She had been working so long lately that she hadn't had a chance to go shopping so of course she barely had any food in her apartment.

So she got ready and was just about to leave for the grocery store when there was a knock on her door. She put her purse down with a sigh and went to see who it was. As Penelope opened the door she couldn't help but smile at the sight of Derek Morgan standing in her doorway smiling back at her.

"So, baby girl, are you going to let me in?" He asked with a playful grin.

"Hmm, I don't know…" Penelope answered leaning against the door with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Well, in that case I'll just take what I have in this bag and leave." Morgan said and held up a large brown paper bag.

"Alright, alright, I guess you can come in." she said and rolled her eyes as she moved so he could come in.

Once he was in Penelope closed the door as he went into the kitchen and set the bag down.

"So, what'd you bring me?" Penelope asked happily and leaned over the counter to peek into the bag, but he moved it so she couldn't see.

"Uh uh baby, it's a surprise." He said with a smile. "Now you go sit down and relax."

"Derek…"

"Don't make me carry you." He said.

Penelope just raised her eyebrow before relenting and walking over to the sofa to wait. A couple of minutes later Derek came into the front room with two cups of coffee. He set one in front of Penelope before walking back to the kitchen. He returned a minute later with two bowls of pasta. He handed one to Penelope as he got comfortable on the couch next to her.

"Did you cook this?" Penelope asked after taking a bite.

"No sweetness, I didn't." He answered laughing. "According to my sisters I should never be allowed in a kitchen." Derek said making both of them laugh. "I picked it up from a restaurant near my house." He added once they stopped laughing. "I thought we could have lunch together." Derek said seriously as he looked down at his bowl. "That is unless Kevin was here, then I was just going to leave."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about Kevin being around here anymore hot stuff." Penelope said quietly

At this Derek looked up and almost felt guilty at the sudden surge of happiness he felt.

"What do you mean? Did he do something to you? Because if he hurt you…" He began worriedly, but was stopped by Penelope's laughter.

"Relax stud muffin, he didn't hurt me." Penelope said. "I promise." She added at the worried look still on his face.

When he continued to watch her she decided she might as well tell him. At least tell him some of it.

"We broke up. We just weren't right for each other I guess." She said avoiding his eyes.

"I'm sorry Penelope." Derek said. He tried to make it sound sincere, but on the inside he was jumping for joy.

When Penelope didn't say anything he put his bowl down on the coffee table and scouted closer so that he could put his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him for a second before leaning forward.

At first Derek thought he'd done something to upset her and was about to apologize, but then she leaned back and buried her head in his shoulder. He couldn't help smiling at the way she fit perfectly under his arm and how good it felt to have her so close. He wrapped both his arms around her comfortingly and rested his cheek against her head. He closed his eyes and tried to comment the moment to memory.

It's not that they hadn't comforted each other before, but those times were always just hugs or an arm slung around each others shoulders. This was much more. It was as if pure emotion was radiating off them.

Penelope snuggled down into his shoulder and sighed. It felt so right to be in his arms and she wished she never had to leave. But she knew she would eventually, so she was going to enjoy it while she had the chance.

She didn't even realize that tears were running down her face until she heard Derek's concerned voice.

"Penelope?" Derek whispered when he felt his shoulder getting wet. "Baby, are you ok?"

When she didn't answer he used his hand to lift her chin up and that's when he saw the tears on her cheeks. "Goddess…" He said sadly as he wiped some tears off her face.

He didn't know what made him do it, but when he looked into her eyes and saw the love and pain showing through he gave into his own emotions. Before he could stop himself he was leaning down and kissing her.

At first he felt her stiffen and was about to pull away, but as he did Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back. The simple kiss soon grew and by the time they pulled away for air they were both panting for breath.

"I'm sorry Penelope, I shouldn't have done that. I just couldn't help it." Derek said guiltily. He looked and saw the confusion in her eyes and decided he couldn't wait forever to tell her. "I've been wanting to do that for so long, but I shouldn't have kissed you now. I mean you just broke up with Kevin and…" He said and trailed off when he looked over at her again and saw her smiling slightly. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and sighed before looking down. "I love you Penelope." He said quietly.

When he looked up Penelope was crying again, but she was also smiling. He was about to ask why, but soon found he didn't care. Penelope had thrown her arms around him and was kissing him. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss while holding her head. It wasn't like anything he'd ever experienced before. It was as if electricity was coursing through both of them and he just couldn't seem to get close enough.

When they finally pulled back they continued to hold each other while they caught their breath.

"I love you Derek. I love you so much. That's why I broke up with Kevin, because I knew no one could ever take your place." Penelope said.

"Really?" Derek asked as a grin began to spread across his face. "I love you too sweetness. I just thought you were happy with Lynch." He explained.

He gently kissed her again and ran his hand through her hair. "I thought I'd lost my chance." He whispered.

"You're the only one for me hot stuff." Penelope said happily.

"Well, in that case I'm never letting you go again." Derek said with a smirk. "I love you Penelope." He added seriously.

At that moment, as they leaned back against the sofa still in each other's arms, Penelope realized she'd never have to dream about the love of her life again. Because now she had him and no matter what he would always be the one man in her heart, just like she was the one woman in his.

* * *

So what do you think? Review Please!


End file.
